


Universal Drawings

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [2]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aliens, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Original Female Character (s) - Freeform, Original Male Character (s) - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad tells a story to the galactic operatives...using art.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson, Original Character (s) & Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 3
Collections: Operation Friend





	Universal Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, people: 
> 
> Friendly. Curious. Aliens. 
> 
> This is one of the best tropes that ever existed.
> 
> Speaking of "best tropes", here is your Alternate Universe idea:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/DespicableMe  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/DespicableMe2  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/DespicableMe3

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door art room. Nigel and Chad are sitting at a table; the former is busily drawing something on a piece of paper, while the_ _latter is uncomfortably looking around the room]_

 **Chad:** [quietly talking to Nigel] Hey, kid?

 **Nigel:** [not looking up at Chad] Yes?

 **Chad:** [anxiously drumming his fingers on the table] Why are all these... _kids_ looking at us?

 **Nigel:** Huh?

_[Nigel looks up and sees that all fifty of the kids in the art room are giving him and Chad inquisitive expressions]_

**Nigel** :...Oh.

_[An awkward silence fills the room. Chad starts biting his nails as he looks around again at all the kids, who are all still looking at the humans curiously. Nigel breaks the silence by clearing his throat]_

**Nigel:** [strictly] Listen everyone. My friend here is _quite_ uncomfortable with you all staring at him like this.

_[Numbuh Euler, a light green gecko/dinosaur alien, speaks up]_

**Euler:** Why?

 **Nigel:** [standing up from his seat] Numbuh Euler, _please_ do not be so _rude_!

 **Euler:** [confused] What? We’re just...curious. I mean, this _is_ the first time we have seen humans up close, after all.

_[A yellow/white unicorn alien, Numbuh Polygon, speaks up next]_

**Polygon:** I mean, the dude’s got a point. We want to know how you humans interact and live... and stuff.

 **Nigel:** But...!

 **Chad:** [gently patting Nigel on the shoulder] It’s alright, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [sitting back down] Are...are you sure?

 **Chad** : [nodding] Yeah. I mean, it _is_ our job to make these guys trust us, right?

 **Nigel** : Well, yes, but--

 **Chad** : [patting Nigel’s back] Just...let me handle this, okay? And besides, if you’re nervous about something, sometimes the best way to conquer your fear is to just jump right in, right?

 **Nigel:** [smiling warmly]...Understood.

_[Chad stands up, grabs a small whiteboard (and a blue marker) from his desk, and walks to the middle of the room. The teen then takes a few deep breaths and clears his throat]_

**Chad:** Um, who wants to hear a story?

_[All of the operatives cheer and applaud. Chad looks over at Nigel, who gives the teen a small smile. Chad clears his throat again as he starts to draw himself on his whiteboard]_

**Chad:** Um, alright. My name is, uh, Chad Dickson. [revealing his finished drawing to everyone] I’m...a teenager from Earth.

_[A green bee fly/butterfly alien, Numbuh Pi, speaks up]_

**Pi:** [elated] Ah, how wonderful! Please tell us what being an Earth teenager is like!

 **Chad:** Um, you see...[he draws a school on his whiteboard and shows his drawing to everyone]...for me in particular, it’s...not that great.

 **Euler:** Why?

 **Chad:** [sadly]...Because I have parents who wanted me to be the best student ever. And if I wasn’t the best, then they would get angry at me.

_[The operatives murmur to each other]_

**Chad:** [taking a deep breath] That’s not all, however. [looking over at Nigel] I also had to fight against my friends...

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] Chad...

 **Chad:** [bowing his head] Numbuh Euler, you asked why I don’t like being stared at by a bunch of children. Well, the answer to that question is...[sniffs]...I’m just so worried that my reflexes will make me hurt you guys. I... don’t want to be a bad guy anymore.

_[Some of the operatives start crying]_

**Chad:** [biting his lip] I just... want to make things right for all children; I want intergalactic peace _just as much_ as anyone. [wiping his tears] But how can I do that if I hurt any of you...?

 **Euler** : [sobbing] I thought this was going to be a _happy_ story...!

 **Interval:** [sobbing] Chad, please...! _Please_ at least tell us if there’s a happy ending to this story...!

 **Chad:** [raising his head] Yeah. [smiling warmly] There is.

 **Operatives:** [elated] There is?!

 **Polygon:** [sobbing] Dude, we can’t handle the suspense! Just tell us this happy ending already!

 **Chad:** [nodding] Alright, I will. So there I was, trapped in the darkness, praying that somebody, _anybody_ , would help me turn my life around. [drawing on his whiteboard] And my prayers were answered; an angel started to visit me. Multiple times, actually. 

_[Chad takes a deep breath before continuing his speech]_

**Chad:** This... _beautiful_ angel never once stopped believing in me. Even when he knew that we were supposed to be fighting each other, he _still_ wanted to be my friend. [proudly/gratefully] And I wouldn’t be the person I am today without him.

 **Polygon:** [slamming his hooves (fists?) on the desk] Who is this angel?! Who?! _Who is it_?!

_[Chad reveals his drawing (which is Nigel dressed as an angel) to the operatives. Nigel covers his mouth to hide his joyful sob, and the other operatives are all either crying, cheering, or both]_

**Chad:** [pointing at Nigel] This kid. This kid _right here_. Give him a hand, everyone!

_[The operatives start applauding and cheering Nigel’s name. Nigel chuckles bashfully/happily]_

**Nigel:** [blushing] Chad, you’re embarrassing me...

 **Chad:** [boisterously] What’s that?! I can’t hear you over all of this _awesome_!

_[Nigel covers his face with his hands. Chad notices Nigel's discomfort and gestures for everyone to calm down...]_

**Chad:** [gently] Guys, guys. Nigel doesn’t like to be flustered in public. Just...calm down, okay?

_[...which they do. Chad walks over to Nigel and gently throws his arm around him]_

**Chad:** [softly] Hey, kid? [squeezing Nigel] You okay?

 **Nigel:** [nods] Yes. [wiping a stray tear] It's just that... I’m just so proud of you, Numbuh 274, sir.

 **Chad** : [surprised] Numbuh 274...?

 **Nigel:** That’s right. You deserve to be called that.

 **Chad:** [bewildered] You...you really think so...?

 **Nigel:** [nodding] I know so. [to the operatives] Hey, everyone! [pointing at Chad] If you’d like to call this teenager ‘sir’ or ‘Numbuh 274’, then please feel free to do so!

 **Chad:** [blushing happily] Numbuh 274...?

 **Operatives:** [chanting happily] Numbuh 274, sir! Numbuh 274, sir!

 **Interval:** [crying tears of joy] I love you, Numbuh 274, sir!

 **Pi:** [crying tears of joy] We will be happy to be your angels, Numbuh 274, sir!

 **Polygon:** That’s right, dude! We’re with you all the way!

 **Chad:** Numbuh 274...? [smiling proudly/gratefully] I like the sound of that!

End

**Author's Note:**

> -In case you don't know who Numbuh Interval is: she is a very sweet health psychologist that was introduced in Operation Domiciliate.
> 
> -You can probably tell who I based the galactic operatives on, but in case you don't...
> 
> Pi= Colias Palaeno (Ace Attorney Investigations 1)  
> Polygon= Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4)  
> Euler=Miles Edgeworth and Adrian Andrews (Ace Attorney)


End file.
